


Her Smile

by Trash (Furry_garbage)



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_garbage/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Captivated by Krystal's beauty, Katt begins to feel warm feeling around the gentle, kind vixen.
Relationships: Krystal/Katt Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Her Smile

****

Her lovely gaze shrouded by the thin strands of deep-dark-blue hair. Her firm yet velvety voice broke the wall between them, “Hey, you’re the one Falco speak of?”

Katt stared lost into her teal eyes unable to look away. She nodded, smiling and struggling to hold her composure and stay awake.

“What’s your name?” She extended her lithe hand, offering her connection.

“K-Katt.” She scrunched up and crinkled her leather, sleeveless jacket. Katt laughed not offering her sweaty hand to the maiden.

“What a lovely name.” Her warm smile melted Katt’s heart.

“Yours is Krystal, right?”

“Kurse.” Her warm smile faded.

Katt’s ears slanted and tail flailed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Thank you for coming, Katt. Hope it isn’t too much.”

“Y-yeah, it not often you get called into one of the _most_ infamous hideouts.” Katt awkwardly laughed.

“It won’t be for long.” Kurse’s warm smile returned.

“...What do you mean?” Katt raised her brows.

Kurse stared at the docking bay’s barrier and peered into the deep space. “I believe things can change. If the world out there can, why can’t it here?”

Shutting her eyes and pretending to smile, Katt nodded. Why are all the pretty ones naive.

“Thing change in time.” Kurse ambled towards the bay’s exit and Katt tagged along beside her.

“You’re aware of who you’re talking about?”

Kurse nodded.

“Do you honestly think they’ll change?” Katt studied the infrastructure.

Winding corridors that kept on and on, ex Venom troops lived in the tight spaces the base offered which looks a lot like the slums back home, and the dry smell of recycled air probably littered with dead skin cells and dust…and chemicals scratched her throat.

“Do you see what they’re going through?”

Katt nodded. “Yeah, but…the-”

“They’re afraid.” Kurse turned to her, no scorn or hate in her eyes only concern. “Everyone here is. All they want is a new life.”

“Even Star Wolf?”

“Yes.”

Katt sucked air through her fangs as she crossed her arms. “You…sure?”

“It’s why I asked for your assistance.” Kurse’s warm smile tickled Katt’s heart.

“Fair point.”

“Also, I’ll be the one to pay you, not Wolf.”

“...Do they even know I’m here.”

Kurse rubbed the back of her neck as she playfully smiled. “Good questions.”

“...Oh? I guess I’m going to get shot.” Katt played along, her stomach contorted.

“They’re not like that.” Kurse dismissed with a wave of her hand. “They’re more…hmm…for the lack of a better word, talk a lot of…” Kurse paused, humming. “Shit, sorry for the vulgar language.”

“Sweetie, I hang around a crew of mercs. They shit talk all the time.”

“Still.” D’aww, she’s so innocent.

Katt rested her hands on her hip. “What? It’s not ladylike? Shit, fuck, ass, piss, cunt, whore, pussy.”

Kurse crooked her lip. “No, it sounds childish.”

Great first impressions. Katt internally groaned, she nodded. “Oh yeah, I totally agree! Hate it when Falco would go off.”

“Hmm.”

“Oh I never swear!” Katt bullshitted the best she could.

“Promise?” Kurse extended her hand.

Katt chuckled, she stared at Kurse’s hand. “Promise.” Her wavering, clammy hand compressed with Kurse’s stern one.

Kurse stared at her and Katt stared at Kurse. They held hands for some time as the awkward silence droned for a tad bit too long. “You can let go,” Kurse said.

“Oh!” Katt slipped her hand free. “Sorry!” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as her face burned. Say focus!

“You’re fine.” Kurse lead Katt deeper into the base. “Also.” She peeked over her shoulder. “Are you worried?”

Katt’s ears perked. “About?”

“Your reputation?”

“Pfft, I have none.”

“Hm, but you’re a hero like Fox.”

Shrugging, Katt dismissed her compliment with the wave of her hand. She’s nothing more than a nobody.

“You helped them.”

“Yeah, but…I’m not apart of their boy band. So.” Katt shrugged with a frail grin.

“Then you’ll prove again you’re capable.” Kurse’s tail wagged and her words caressed Katt’s heart.

“T-thank you.”

“No, thank you for helping.”

Katt mumbled, “I haven’t done anything.”

“Hm?” Kurse cocked her head to the side and…it was so adorable.

“Just talking to myself!”

“Something wrong?”

“No!” Katt laughed. “Just thinking!”

“Of?”

Girl, do you not know how to drop a topic! “Again, nothing.”

Kurse continued as Katt sighed. She lead her to a far corner of the station to a room the size of the janitor closet…the door slid open and Kurse stepped into the nice and tidy room with a faint scent of mint.

“We’ll have to share rooms.”

Gawking, Katt’s eyes rounded.

“And…a bed. I hope that isn’t an issue.” Kurse slid a bed curtain aside to an alcove with a queen-sized bed.

“S-share?” Katt’s brows parted.

“Is that an issue?”

Katt raised her splayed, wavering hands. “No! Not at all! …But, ahm. For how long?”

“For as long as I can pay.”

Now she made it sound like she’s a call girl. “If it’s a bunch of bandits going good, I’m honestly fine with doing it for free. Besides, I haven’t done anything exciting, lately.”

“No, I can pay you.”

“It’s not going to bankrupt you, is it?”

“Mhm, I’ll be fine.”

Katt scratched the back of her head. “Where’s the money coming from?”

“Star Fox’s joint account.”

“Oh…so I’m stealing Falco’s retirement? Then I’m all in!” Katt laughed and Kurse didn’t seem to understand the joke as she stared at her dumbfounded. “Joking.” Gosh, she’s adorable.

“Ah! Okay. Anyway, did you bring anything.”

“Was I?” Katt’s gut sunk.

“If you’re staying, yes.”

“Ha…ha…oops.” Katt sat on Kurse’s comfy bed. She yawned. “Oh man, the jet lag is killing me.”

“What’s the time on Zoness?”

Katt checked her watch. “Four in the morning.”

“Oh, I didn’t me-”

“No, no. I was the dumbass who thought it’d be smart to leave at ten.” Katt glanced at Kurse when her ear flicked.

“Still.” Krystal sat beside Katt, her sleek, long, royal-blue fur and snow-white underfur was beautiful up close. “Please get some rest if you need to.”

“Thanks but I don’t want to steal your bed.” Katt waved her hand.

“No, I insist. I can share with Panther.”

Katt’s heartstrings frayed. Should’ve figured she had someone else. “Oh, who’s that?”

“A friend.”

Yes, a friend! “Oh.” Katt nodded as she smiled. “That’s nice of them.”

“Please get sleep if you need to.”

“Trying to get rid of me already.” Katt covered her mouth and snickered.

“Oh Lylat no! I enjoy your company.”

Quirking her lip, Katt stared lost for words. Guess she can’t take a joke. “Well, thank you.”

“Mhm, anyway, I should handle some things.” Kurse headed towards the exit.

“Can I come?”

Kurse’s brows parted. “Oh? Aren’t you exhausted?”

“More so of sitting down and piloting for hours kind.” Katt grinned. “Plus I’d like to get to know the place in case the army shows up.”

“Peppy assured me they won’t.” She really can’t get a joke, can she? It’s honestly super cute.

“That’s good. Anyway, I’m tagging along.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm!” Katt leapt and ambled beside Kurse.

“Okay, stay close.”

“Think I’m going to get lost?”

“No, some of the inhabitants can be rather…unpleasent.”

Katt flexed. “Then I’ll treat them to my guns.”

Kurse raised her hands. “Please don’t shoot anyone!”

A bit too literal. “I…didn’t mean shoot.”

“Huh?” Can she be any more innocent? It’s way, way too adorable.

“I meant punch.”

“Oh, if anyone tries to harm you, I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, but not to sound rude…you’re kind of thin.”

“That’s the suit.” Kurse flexed her arm and the curvature of her tense muscles and firmness pressed against the latex.

Katt’s heart raced from Kurse’s womanly strength. “Oh my.”

“I know it’s not…womanly to b-”

“What! No! It is. That is very impressive!”

“Really?” Kurse’s soft cheeks turned a lovely rose red, the same shade as Katt’s fur.

“Yes! You’re beautiful!” Katt paused, taking in what slipped from her mouth. Her cheeks and face burned as the flames of passion shrunk into embarrassment.

Brushing the strands of hair from her face, Kurse smiled as her eyes darted away. “Really?”

“Absolutely!”

“Thank you.” Kurse’s beaming smile trickled Katt’s heart. Oh no, she fell for her already.

Trailing behind Kurse, Katt couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. The way she carried herself with strength and courage was admirable. She shook her head when more distracting thoughts found their way. She’d have to be real, this is Fox’s girlfriend? Or something like that. She wouldn’t happen to find Katt attractive, would she? Katt slid her hands into her jean’s pockets. And besides, she doesn’t know her and the feelings are only from face-value. Thanks brain, always ruining the moment. Katt slumped and crossed her arms. Probably saving her from disappointment.

“You seem distressed?” Kurse stopped.

“Oh no! I’m fine. I was…just staring at the droning hallways.”

Staring at her like she’s able to sense her discomfort, Kurse sighed. “Please, if there’s anything wrong, let me know.”

“I’m fine.” Katt feigned a smile.

Kurse stared at her in search of the truth but she continued onward.

She’s not here to find love, she’s here to make money and pay the debt: that’s it. Katt’s chest constricted. And why would a famous pilot be interested in a hazbin such as herself? Katt wrinkled her nose.

Kurse’s fur bristled as she clenched her fist.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m picking up someone’s distress.”

“...What?”

“I can feel another’s emotions when they’re strong.”

Katt blinked. “Huh?”

“As a Cerinian, I can pick up another’s emotions.”

“A Cer…what?”

“I’m a Cerinian, not a Lylatian.”

Katt gawked. “That’s not dye?”

“No, aren’t you not a Lylatian, too?”

“This is dye, sweetie.”

Kurse blinked. “Wait, that’s not your real fur color?”

“...Pink is not a real fur color.”

“...Oh…I see, I learn more about your kind each day.” Kurse smiled yet her ears slanted.

“Guess you were looking for someone like you?”

“Always.” Kurse lowered her head. “Anyway, let’s keep moving.”

Ambling beside Kurse, Katt peeked at her. “I know what that’s like.”

“Hm?”

“Looking for someone like you.”

Kurse tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Katt’s face heated up. “N-nothing!”

“Strange, the feeling went away?”

“Maybe we passed them?” Katt shrugged with her hands on the back of her head.

“Perhaps.” Kurse’s warm stare peered through her lie.

“So! What are we doing?”

“Planning our next move.”

“Wait, you’re heading to the big guy?” Katt raised her brows.

“You mean Wolf.”

“Yeah sure, Wolf or whatever.” Katt’s fur bristled.

“Are you worried?”

“Eh.”

“What’s eh mean?” Kurse stopped.

“Would they shoot me?”

“Again, they won’t.”

“How well do you know them?” Katt crossed her arms.

“Hmm, for about…let’s see…how long ago was the Aparoid invasion?”

“Three years.”

“Two years, then.” Kurse nodded.

“...Wait did Star Fox and Star Wolf become buddy buddies?”

“You can say that.”

“...Huh. They really want to change.”

Kurse nodded and smiled. “They aren’t bad lylatians.”

“Kinda hard to believe.”

“I know they worked for Andross, but they really do want to change.”

Katt sighed. “I want to believe you but I’m going to have to see it myself.”

“In time.”

Katt quirked her lip as her mind sought the truth. “Question.”

Kurse’s ears stood. “Yes?”

“What do you see in them? Cuz in case you haven’t noticed, they _were_ the most wanted criminals.”

“Were.”

“Hm?”

“You said were, even you know they helped with the past wars.”

Katt crooked her lip. “There’s got to be a catch.”

“Like?”

“Get the trust of the people and…” Rummaging on her thoughts, she couldn’t find a sound answer. No wait, she had one…no, nevermind. It slipped from her.

“Be criminals again after clearing their names?”

Katt hummed.

“Are you aware Wolf saved Fox.”

“No.”

“Then you are now.”

“Hm.”

“Can I ask a question?”

Katt recoiled her head back. “Uh, sure?”

“Do you think what I’m doing is naive?” Kurse stared at her without malice or hurt: only composure, which is oddly horrifying.

Averting her gaze, Katt lodged her answer in her throat.

“It’s okay, you can be honest.”

“It’s…a bit, don’t you think?” Katt’s eyes met Kurse’s before they darted away.

“I do, but I believe they can change, and if you’re here, it means you do too.”

Katt mumbled, “I’m here for the pay.”

“Hm?”

“I…don’t really think they will.” Katt shrugged.

“Oh?”

“I mean, come on…”

Kurse stared at her, still no animosity in her eyes.

Katt sighed in defeat. “You’re making this hard.” She grinned.

“You’re here though.”

“Huh?”

“Even if you’re doing it for the pay, you’re still here.” Kurse’s warm smile dimpled her cheeks. “Apart of you believes it, doesn’t it?”

“...I…” Katt dipped her chin by her chest. “Maybe?” Her eyes met Kurse’s.

“If they don’t.” Kurse flexed. “We’ll stop them.”

“You’re making it sound like I’m apart of your team.”

“Do you not want to be?”

“Oh I do! It’s just…I’d like to be asked.”

Kurse extended her hand. “Would you like to join my team, Katt.”

Smiling, Katt shook Kurse’s soft, warm hand. “I’d love to.”

“Very well, welcome to team Star Wolf.”

Katt’s smile dwindled. “What?”

“I’m apart of Star Wolf.”

“...Oh…” Yay for joining galactic space-pirates? Whoo-hoo! Katt slipped her hand from Kurse’s. “Neat.”

“You sound annoyed.”

Katt dismissed her comment with the wave of her hand. “I’m fine.”

Kurse stared at her with doubt or not? It’s hard to tell with how expressionless she can be. “Okay.” She headed out.

The two arrived at an elevator, they entered, and Kurse typed in a passcode into the panel. It creaked and shifted as it crawled upward.

Katt leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Who could’ve thought she’d head into the criminals’ den. Her, a complete sham of a pilot here in the lair of the alleged ‘nice’ Star Wolf crew. Her stomach churned. But if Kurse saw something in them, then maybe they aren’t so bad? Or she’s a naive girl they took advantage of. Katt glanced at Kurse, who stood tall and confidant. She doesn’t seem like that, really. She’s probably right or why else would she be here? A former Star Fox member gone awol? That’s not--no wait, Falco had. Katt quirked her lip and glanced at Kurse. No, she wouldn’t.

“Is something wrong?” Kurse smiled.

“Huh?” Katt snapped out of her thoughts.

“You look stressed.”

“Ah, thinking.”

“Worried?”

Is she that obvious? “Yeah, this is Star Wolf we’re talking about.”

“Don’t worry, I have your back.”

As reassuring as it was, doubt burrowed into her mind. Katt feigned a playful grin. “Thanks.”

The doors crawled open to a spacious room with red carpet, pampered and clean unlike the rest of the base. A bit too lavish for Katt’s taste. They entered the fancy room with an elongated meeting-table but at the end, was the leader: Wolf.

Wolf faced his back to him, talking on a headset. He glanced over his shoulder and cut off his conversation before he approached them. He leaned against the table. His cold and calculated eye examined Katt. “Is this the girl you’re talking about, princess?”

“Yes, she helped Fox during the war.”

“Hmm.”

Katt chimed in, “Nice to meet you, too.” Prick.

Wolf narrowed his eye. “Can she handle herself?”

“Yes.” Kurse nodded.

“Am I putting her on the pay list?”

“No, I have her covered.”

“Good.” Wolf devilishly grinned, yellow tainted fangs peeked from his lips. “Wasn’t planning to.”

“Didn’t want your dirty money.” Katt rested her hands on her hip.

“Naw, we’re going clean. No more smuggling’n shit.”

“Mhm.” Katt studied his body movement for deceit.

“I mean it, Star Wolf is no more.”

“Oh?” Kurse rested her hand on her chin.

“Yeah, think it’s time to drop the title and move on.” Wolf shrugged.

“To what?”

“Haven’t thought of a name but Fox is leading.”

“Oh? You finally talked to him?”

“If you call being shit talked by a fumbling drunk talking, _sure_.” Wolf leaned back.

“Hm, so he’s joining us?”

“Yeah, but we’re keeping the teams separated’n all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me, Leon, ‘n the pup are team A. You, her, and Panther are team B.” Wolf stared at Kurse. “Unless there’s any complaints.”

“No, I believe this will be the best course of action.” Kurse bowed.

“Told ya to drop the formalities.”

“Sorry.” Kurse bowed and Wolf shook his head.

Katt glared at Wolf. “What exactly are we doing?”

“Merc work, nothing shady.”

“Huh, you actually hellbent on changing?”

Wolf furrowed his muzzle. “Yeah, else I wouldn’t bother takin’ in shit pilots.”

“Says the man who’s been shot down.” Katt winked.

Snickering, Wolf grinned and wagged his finger at her. “Good, another shit talker on the team.” Wolf waved them out. “Alright, we’re done here.”

“No orders?” Kurse asked.

“Na, handling negotiations with the pup. He’s being bit of a cunt.”

“As usual.”

Wolf laughed. “Man, we’re going to make a damn fine team.” He clicked his tongue. “Scram.”

Kurse bowed and Katt joined her on the way out.

“That was a bit too easy.” Katt crossed her arms and upturned her nose as she leaned against the elevator’s wall.

“Told you, you had nothing to worry about.”

“Honestly expected to go in guns blazing.”

“Guns…don’t blaze.”

Katt’s ears slanted. “Girl, it’s a figure of speech.”

“Oh.”

“But yeah, kinda figured there’d be conflict?” Katt shrugged.

“Time changes us.”

“Eh, I still have to see it myself.”

Kurse covered her mouth and snickered. “Then I’m sure they’re willing to show you.”

Maybe it’s the exhaustion or lack of sleep but fuck it. “Would rather be seeing more of you.”

Kurse’s eyes widened as she blushed. “Oh my, you’ll be able to see me enough.”

“I hope so.”

“We are sharing a room after all.”

“And a bed.” Katt winked.

Kurse covered her mouth and turned away as her ears slanted.

“Sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“No.”

The doors slid open and they ambled out beside one another, keeping their pace in unison.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kurse whispered something.

“Huh?”

“You can continue if you’d like.”

“Do you want me to?”

Kurse’s tail wagged as her face beamed a bright red. “Only if you like.”

“I don’t like to.”

“...Oh…”

Katt grinned. “I’d love to for a cute gal like yourself.”

Brushing the strands from her face, Kurse smiled. “What’s with the sudden change?”

She shrugged. “Think I’m going to stick around.”

“Oh, you were planning on leaving?”

“Kind of…but it’s hard to when there’s a cute girl with a sweet dream.”

“But isn’t it naive?” Kurse lowered her head.

“No, it’s admiral, honestly. It’s nice to see someone stick to their convictions for once.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! It’s about time someone wanted to make change.”

“Thank you.”

They arrived at Kurse’s room.

Katt yawned, stretching and dragging herself to the bed. “So.”

“So?”

“With the whole bed thing.”

“Oh! I can wedge a pillow between us.”

Damn, denied. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” Katt nodded.

“...If…you want to?”

Katt’s heavy eyes met Kurse’s coy ones. Her brows rose and she struggled to hide her smile. “Do you want to.”

“It’s up to you.”

“I’m fine either way as long as you are.” Katt smiled.

Kurse blushed. “What’d you like.”

“What you’d like.” Hard to not toy with such a lovely gal.

“No, I insist, what would you like.”

“I’d like what you’d like.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kurse stood in silence.

Screw it. “I’d like you.” Better to know than to not.

Kurse face lit up. “E-excuse me?”

“Nothin’.” Katt collapsed against the bed.

“N-no, did you say you’d like me?”

Katt shrugged.

“I-I’m flattered but…” There it is, the but. Damn it. While Kurse stared at her ready to deliver the rejection, Katt’s stomach dropped. “We just met.”

Her ears stood. “Come again?”

“I don’t know you, Katt. But I’d like to.”

Katt’s heart danced as her body heated up. “Likewise, Kurse.”

They wallowed in awkward silence.

“Hey,” Kurse said.

“Yes?”

“W-would you like to snuggle?”

“Would you like to?”

Kurse slowly nodded, refusing to make eye contact. “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’d love to with someone as cute as you.”

“It’s not too much to ask for?”

“No.”

Kurse sat beside Katt. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt like this.”

“Same! I mean…” Katt coughed into her fist. “Same.”

“Guess space is lonely.”

“Yeah...” Katt slid her hand besides Kurse but she jerked her hand before she eased it back by Katt’s. Their fingers brushed until Kurse nudged her hand away. Katt’s heart yearned for Kurse’s touch.

“You’re a lovely person, Katt.”

“Ha…that’s what everyone says before they know me.”

“Oh?”

“I can be…rude.”

“That’s fine.” Kurse’s warm smile cradled Katt’s heart. “I’ve handled rude.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“When you love someone you do.”

Katt’s brows parted. “What? Who told you that?”

“...Someone…”

“They’re an ass then.” Katt furrowed her brows. “If someone does something you dislike, you bring it up with them!”

Rubbing her neck, Kurse sighed. “I see. Thank you.”

Time slipped by as they sat together without a word.

“...Say…” Katt said.

“Hm?”

Katt fidgeted with her fingers as she dipped her head between her chin. “If it isn’t fast or anything, would you…like to go on a date, later?”

“Oh my.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No! It’s fine, it’s just…the last time I rushed something with someone…it turned out awful.” Kurse stared at the floor, her hair veiled her pretty eyes.

“I see.”

“Not that I don’t want to! I just…” Kurse rested her hand on her chest. “I’d like to take it slow.” Her eyes found their way to Katt’s.

“Let’s.” Katt eased her hand by Kurse’s and she didn’t retreat this time.

“I…also don’t know how to take it slow.” Kurse covered her mouth and chuckled. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed. “So, this is kind of scary.”

“You can let me know if it feels too fast.” Katt purred and as she did, Kurse laughed. “Sorry, I can’t help that.”

“You’re fine.” Kurse hummed. “Is it a Lylatian thing to…do this?”

“Do what?”

“Be flirtatious?”

“Have you been hit on often?” Katt nudged her hand away.

“Yes, more than I’d like.”

“My bad.”

“It’s mostly the ones who look at me and go, wow isn’t she beautiful? And that’s all they see.”

Katt sucked air through her fangs. “Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

“Kinda, which is why it’s…hard for me to understand this.” Kurse pursed her lips. “It’s not that it’s bad, it’s that…when lylatians only see that. It makes me feel like I’m no one, or an object to be obtained.”

Nodding, Katt crossed her arms. “I get that, I’m sorry if I came off like that.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. Yours was different.” Kurse warm smile stretched along her muzzle.

“...What’s different ?” Katt’s brows rose.

“The way you feel.”

…Awkward. Katt chuckled. “That’s…not a good way to word it.”

“Your emotions?”

She waved her hand by her chest. “Eh, close enough. But what do you mean?”

“I felt what you felt? Sorry if I’m not wording it right.”

Slowly nodding, Katt tilted her head back. “I think, I get it? It’s like you said, you felt what I felt…which if…” She pondered. “If you felt what I felt, then do you feel the same way for me or like…is it you feeling what I feel?”

“I say I feel nice, I believe that’s what I feel.”

“Without my emotions being in the way?”

“Yeah!” Kurse scooted beside her. “I think. Not that it’s bad, it feels nice.”

“You sure?”

“Yes…it’s been some time.”

“Are you really sure?”

Kurse nodded “This feeling of longing or connection. I…only felt this when I wanted to find others like me.” Kurse’s glistening eyes met Katts.

“Did you not feel that with others?”

“Not necessarily? But it was kind of there but there was this intense…hunger and domination…” She paused. “And this weird urge that’s hard to control but then there’s this void like it’s yearning for something to fill it.” Kurse’s hand brushed against Katt’s. “It’s nothing like this.”

“It sounds like.” Katt rested her hand on Kurse’s shoulder. “You hanged around a bunch of horny creeps.”

“It was definitely a sexual desire. Yet, I don’t get why I’m not feeling it here?” Kurse laid on the bed and Katt rested beside her. They stared at the ceiling. “It’s slightly but not dominate.”

“That’s probably because when I look at you.” Katt turned on her side and rested the side of her head in her palm. “I see someone beautiful, strong, and capable.”

“But why don’t others feel that?”

“Girl, everyone after tail.”

“...Why are people after my tail?”

Katt snickered. “You are too damn adorable.”

Kurse blushed. “H-huh?”

“What I mean is, when they look at you, they want sex.”

Kurse rested her hands on her stomach. “I see…” Her ears pinned to her head. “Do you?”

“Haha…you don’t.” Katt fumbled her words and stammered as her face felt like it was on fire, “You can’t say that!”

“But are you?”

“I mean…” Katt sighed. “Yes but not in the way most do.”

Kurse stared with her big, round, cute eyes, which Katt couldn’t look away from.

“Like…okay, so you know how most lylatians just want to fuck, right?”

She nodded.

“Okay, to me.” Katt rested her hand on her chest. “That never worked, I hate it.” She laughed, running her hands through her white tuff of hair.

“But isn’t that sex?”

“If you’re boring as fuck.”

Kurse blinked. “I’m lost.”

“You know when you hug someone you feel warm?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s like that but sex.”

“...I’m struggling to comprehend that.” Kurse tossed her hands in the air.

“It’s confusing and a mess.”

Kurse fidgeted with her hands.

“Still want to snuggle?”

Laughing, Kurse glanced at her. “Umm…I’m curious…”

Katt’s heart fluttered. “Of…?”

“What’s it…feel like?”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind.”

“No, it’s okay!” Katt rested on her back. “It’s nice.”

“You’ve had it with someone?”

Katt gawked. “Again…not something you ask someone…but, yeah sure…”

“Can…I ask…” Kurse stared at her hands while she wrung them. “How was it?”

Laughing, Katt’s heart raced. “Ugh…good. Yeah, it was good.”

“But is it different from sex?”

“...It’s like sex but more emotional.” Katt shrugged.

Kurse stared lost, her eyes peered into Katt’s in search of an answer.

Katt’s desire snaked up her throat before she swallowed. Her body felt hot like it did when she first found love. Her admiration kindled the flames of passion while Kurse’s touch against her hand fueled it. Katt held Kurse’s hand, she squeezed and they couldn’t look away from one another as everything else faded.

“You’re nervous.”

“Am I that obvious?” Katt’s body trembled.

“Mhm, and I feel it, it’s like you’re holding something fragile.”

“...Yeah…it’s like that.”

“Is this normal?” Kurse squeezed Katt’s hand.

“It’s…been a while. And the last time I had, there was drinks involved.” Katt awkwardly laughed. “How about you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ha…same.” Way to sound confidant! Nausea intoxicated her and distorted her thoughts.

“What would you like to do?”

“...Ha…what you’d like to…”

Kurse smiled. “I feel like what I want might be…a bit much.”

What does she mean by that! Katt’s heart pounded as she struggled to breath. “What is it?”

“I…” Kurse paused. “I want to…know.”

“Know?”

“Know what you know?” Kurse averted her eyes.

“About…?”

“You know…”

There’s no way, this is a prank. “Sex?”

Kurse nodded. WHAT!

“Are you…” Katt carefully chose her words, “Wanting to…try?”

She whispered, “Maybe.”

Katt gulped. “Ah…would you…like to?”

“If that’s okay.”

Her heart leapt from her throat but she caught it at the tip of her tongue. “Are you okay to?”

“I… don’t know.” Kurse snickered.

“...Maybe you’re feeling what…I’m feeling?” Katt’s stomach tightened. The conflicting storm within stirred her emotions as they swayed from one to the text.

“I am but I” Kurse moved her mouth as to speak but shook her head. “I’m being silly.” She slipped her hand from Katt’s. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Katt’s heart sunk. She adjusted herself and faced her back to Kurse. “Sorry for being weird.”

“No, I should be sorry.”

Silence.

Katt eyes crept shut but gentle arms wrapped around her.

“I…” Kurse held Katt, easing Katt’s back against her chest. “Want to have this but….”

“But?”

“I’m worried.”

She smiled. “Of?”

“Messing up, again.”

Katt rolled and faced Kurse. Their eyes locked, pained ones met calm. Strange how she’s the calm one, now. “What if we talk, get to know one another?”

Kurse smiled and nodded.

“Good.”

“But…” Kurse trailed her eyes away. “I…do…wish to know of how it felt.”

“Felt?”

“The umm…” Kurse laughed. “Warm feeling thing.”

Katt blinked.

“I…wish to know how it felt with you?” Kurse’s cheeks flushed a deep red as her face beat with sweat. “I-If that’s okay!”

“I’m not following.” It’s too fun to not toy with her.

“T-the ugh, thing where you feel g-good!”

“Huh?” Katt grinned as Kurse’s face lit up.

“Warm feelings from touching!”

“...Sex?” Katt’s brows rose.

Kurse whispered, “In the way you…described it.”

“It’s just sex but feeling close…” Katt shrugged.

“Even so, I…hm.” Kurse ears slanted. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s fine.”

“I sound desperate, don’t I?” Kurse lowered her head.

“No.”

“I do…”

“Na, desperate more like.” She imitated a gruff male’s voice, “Hey girl, I heard you got good pussy and I want a taste of that.”

“You get comments like that, too?”

“...Yeah…”

“Same!”

“Sucks, right!” Katt laughed.

“Yeah.”

The two stared at each other and Katt’s heart pounded against her chest when Kurse nudged herself beside her and close enough to catch a whiff of her balmy scent.

“Can I kiss you?” Kurse asked.

Katt recoiled and shot upright. “Kiss?”

“Is that bad? I’m sorry.”

“No! It’s…ugh, wow. I…” Katt laid by her. “That was out of the blue…no pun intended.” She grinned.

“Again, sorry.”

“It’s okay but are you…sure you…” Katt gulped, her heartstrings tangled. “Want to?”

Nodding, Kurse smiled.

“Are those your fe-”

Kurse’s frail voice carried like a gentle breeze, “I’d like to with you.” She nudged a strand of her hair from her eyes.

“Okay!”

She laughed. “Alright…let’s.” Kurse’s eyes met Katt’s. They stared at each other for a while. “Umm…am I suppose to make a move?”

“Oh! I thought you were.” Katt chuckled. “Do you want me to?”

“Hmm, I’d like to give it a try, if that’s okay?” Kurse’s breath tickled Katt’s whiskers when she inched her muzzle next to hers and stole Katt’s breath.

Unable to look away, Katt nodded.

Kurse shut her eyes and tilted her head—she embraced Katt, her soft lips compressed against hers as they locked. Parting away, Kurse lowered her head as her ears slanted. She covered her face. “I’m sorry.”

Katt blinked. “For what? That was amazing.”

“For being desperate…” Kurse cried. “…I’m so sorry.”

She rested her hand on Kurse’s shoulder. “Don’t be.” Katt smiled when Kurse’s eyes peeked through the cracks of her fingers.

Sitting upright, Kurse pulled her knees into her chest. “It’s not right. I barely know you! And…I do like you, I like you a lot, Katt. But…I think what I’m feeling is loneliness…or lost…” Kurse paused, her chin quivered. “Or scared.”

Katt sat beside her with her arm lapped around Kurse’s shoulder. She eased her into the side of her chest. “It’s okay, really. Don’t worry.”

“It’s not okay.” Kurse cried.

Katt leaned against Kurse.

“I’ve been alone for so long…I wanted a connection so bad, I tried to rush one with a stranger.” Kurse’s hair shrouded the pain in her eyes.

The truth stung but she’s right. Katt’s chest constricted but as she held Kurse, she found solace in it.

“I’m so sorry.” Kurse sniffled. “…I’ve been so lost…”

“It’s okay, I know how you feel.” Katt squeezed Kurse.

Lifting her head, Kurse’s soft, glistening eyes found their way to Katt’s benign ones. “…You’ve lost everyone you loved, too?”

“Yes.”

“W-what…happened?”

“If you haven’t heard…” The repressed memories clawed her throat. “Zoness is uninhabitableish…”

“...I haven’t.”

Katt’s lips curled as the visceral memories resurged. “I lost everyone…besides Falco.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

The two wallowed in silence.

“Also, if it isn’t too much.” Kurse slid her hand around Katt’s waist and the two stared at each other with hopeful smiles. “C-can we…kiss again?”

“Sure, but let me lead.” Katt caressed the side of Kurse cheek. She nudged the sliver of hairs from her face before Katt embraced Kurse. She eased Kurse against the bed and straddled her legs on Kurse’s waist.

Kurse’s chest rose and fell as she covered her flushed, sweaty face with her hands. “It’s…hm, one sec.”

“That’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, it’s…been a long time.” Kurse laughed.

“Don’t worry.” Katt rested her hands by Kurse’s head, looming over her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kurse’s as fervent, euphoric bliss surged through her body. She penetrated Kurse’s maw, slipping her tongue between the crack of her gums and lips. She rubbed the back of Kurse’s ear before she glided her claws through her hair. Easing back, Katt peered into Kurse lovely eyes. Heavy pants escaped her. “How’s it feel?”

“Great.”

It happen, it actually happened. Katt smiled and chuckled. “Would it be okay if I…” She trailed her finger down Kurse’s firm neck to the center of her chest.

Staring at her, Kurse nodded.

She slid Kurse’s flight-suit zipper down and removed her shirt, exposing her bra. One last barrier separating them. Katt’s heart raced as the warmth between her thighs welled and the wetness dampened her trousers. Coasting her claw along Kurse’s stomach, Katt cupped her hands between the nook of Kurse’s soft, delicate breast.

Kurse tilted her head back and whined.

“A-are you sure you want this?”

Slowly nodding, Kurse’s beautiful eyes met with Katt’s. “I’d love to with you.” Her cute, flush face warmed Katt’s heart.

Katt squeezed and kneaded Kurse’s breast and each firm grasp caused a meek moan from Kurse. She fondled Kurse before she removed her bra and rested her thumbs on the rim of Kurse’s nipple. Gliding her fingers encircles, Katt’s lower half teemed with wetness as she purred.

“Oh, oh, oh. Katt.” Kurse scrunched her face.

She stood, easing the zipper of her flight suit off and exposing her bra and white underbelly.

“You look gorgeous.” Kurse rested on her side.

“Thank you.” Katt smiled, removing her leggings. She rested her fingers on the hem of her thong’s strap as Kurse’s eyes studied Katt’s stern body. She slipped it off, revealing her bare body to her before she crawled into the bed and snuggled Kurse. Their breast brushed against each other while their lips locked and bodies compressed as they basked in each other’s warmth. Katt thrust her hips against Kurse’s pants.

Each heavy pant followed by a moan enticed the heat of the moment as their passionate embraced burned with warm adoration.

Katt’s fluids dripped from her drenched pussy. She adjusted herself, resting her nose by Kurse’s crotched and whiffing in her tantalizing scent. She removed Kurse’s pants before she rubbed her hand against…her… small bulge? Katt blinked.

“I…I’m sorry…” Kurse snatched her pants and sat upright. “I…” Tears welled in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay.” Katt smiled. “I…” She sighed. “I didn’t ask.”

“Still, I’m very sorry.” Kurse covered her crotch with her pants.

“No, don’t be! It’s okay, really.”

Strands of pain and sorrow poured down her face. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Katt leaned forward, their muzzles inches away. “It changes nothing.” She embraced Kurse. “You’re okay.”

“I’m still sorry. I should’ve said something.”

“You’re fine.” Katt kissed Kurse’s forehead. She adjusted herself and tugged the strap of Kurse’s undergarment with her fangs and inhaled Kurse’s balmy scent. She stared at the small, pink shaft before she glanced at Kurse and smiled.

“Y-you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, for you.” Katt eased Kurse’s feminine rod into her maw and coasted her tongue against the under part. The mouthfeel was gentle, benign, and soft as she sucked on the head. Her eyes found their way to Kurse’s kind ones. She squeezed Kurse’s muscly, shaped thighs and gently pricked her claws into them.

Stroking the nook of Katt’s ear, Kurse whimpered and moaned. “Ah…ah…hgn.” She panted, breaths increasing each time Katt glided her tongue against her lower half. “Ah, AH. Katt!” Kurse chuffed.

Katt slowed her movement, easing her head back and lapping up Kurse’s womanly fluids.

Kurse collapsed onto her back, panting.

She crawled to Kurse’s breast and suckled on one, nipping at it and cupping her hand on the other and squeezing.

Bowing her back, Kurse moaned. “Ha…ah. Katt…ah!”

Katt traced her hand down Kurse’s abs to Katt’s wet slit and lubricated her hand with the overflowing, outside fluid. Wrapping her hand around Kurse’s rod, Katt stroked as she kneaded Kurse’s breast.

Kurse gasped for air as her breathing accelerated. “Katt, oh, oh. OH! KATT! AHHHHHhhhhh!”

Warm fluids trickled onto Katt’s paw. She licked it clean before she embraced Kurse and sloshed her cum into her maw. When she pulled back, a string of drool lingered before it snapped. “How was it?”

“Amazing.” Kurse smiled. “Now…would you like me to do you?”

Katt cooed, “Please do whatever you desire.” She sprawled on her back as Kurse pinned her shoulders to the bed. Katt grinned.

“Could we snuggle?”

She chuckled. “Yeah.”

Kurse held her, their hearts beat as one, and Katt and Kurse’s warmth enveloped them “What I feel is what you feel and what you feel is what I feel.” Her voice echoed through Katt’s mind, “Relax, deep breaths.”

Katt melted under her warmth and sprawled out as her body felt like it’s drifting in the vast sea of Zoness.

Kurse whispered into Katt’s ear, “Everything is alright.” She rested her forehead against hers as her shaft brushed against the outside of her slit. They breathed in unison, held one another as their love entwined, and cried in each other’s arms. “I know what it’s like to lose everyone.”

Katt stared lost into the cosmos of Kurse’s enchanting eyes.

“But you’re not alone. Not anymore.”

In the vastness of space. In the grand universe. In this small, fleeting moment: Katt felt whole.

Kurse embraced her as they held hands—connecting. Their sweaty breast compressed and Kurse’s lower half caressed against’ Katt’s. When Kurse pulled away, she stole Katt’s breath. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Katt’s heart fluttered within its cage.

Sitting upright and fondling Katt’s small breast, Kurse never broke eye contact. Each time Katt moaned, she did too.

Katt cocked her head back, curling her toes and tensing as the ecstatic, ecstasy consumed her.

Kurse trailed her nose along Katt’s sleek stomach all the way to her wet pussy. Her warm pants tickled Katt. Lapping up Katt’s dripping fluids, Kurse’s lustful eyes locked with hers.

She chuffed as the fervent, overwhelming warmth surged through her body.

With a nudge of her tongue, Kurse penetrated Katt, sloshing her fluids and licking the inner layer of her slit while tickling Katt with her nose. Kurse massaged Katt’s thighs.

Katt’s tense, heavy breaths escaped her lips as she moaned.

Kurse lips pressed against the outer lip of Katt’s clit, suckling at it and smooching it.

Drowning in pleasure, Katt cried, “Oh, oh! Ha…fuck, fuck!” The warmth welled between her wet, dripping pussy.

She slid her wet fingers in, filling Katt up.

“Ugh, ugh. Kurse. Fuck, FUCK. Ah!”

Kurse’s wet tongue against her clit pushed her to her threshold before it rushed through like a flood.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Katt’s back arched as her body spasmed and the overwhelming orgasm consumed her thoughts before the warmth held her as she collapsed against the bed.

She crawled to her, snuggling Katt in a loving hold.

Their eyes met, neither budged until Kurse said, “I’d…like to take it slow…”

If that’s what she called slow, then by all means! “Yeah, me too.” Katt smiled, panting.

“I love you.”

“And I love you too, Kurse.” Katt embraced Kurse with a good-night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the smut was any good. I do plan on selling porn/romance novels.


End file.
